


In The Middle Of Nowhere

by helens78



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Time, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-06
Updated: 2004-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan is a vampire; Jude is a clerk at the nearest bloodbank.  There's no one else to feed on, so Jude volunteers himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Middle Of Nowhere

Beggars can't be choosers, and when the urge to feed can't be put off any longer, Ewan's in Utah. Utah is hardly his final destination; he's just passing through. But he can't wait until he gets to Nevada, definitely can't hold off for the day and a half it'd be to get all the way to Vegas, and so he makes a phone call and finds out where the nearest bloodbank is.

It's not too far off. He thinks his arse can hold up on the bike for another forty-five minutes until he gets there. He can already feel the anticipation running up his spine: he'll have blood in under an hour.

He has to stifle his disappointment when he finally gets to the bloodbank. It's old, tired-looking, dingy. It looks like an ordinary roadhouse in the middle of nowhere. Ewan shakes his head as he gets off his bike and locks the helmet to the frame. These places aren't supposed to be so _dark_. Maybe in a place like Utah the vampires tend to hide. Ewan hates that; it's been the worst part about his cross-country bike tour. It's not as though it's his fault. Vampires drink blood. It's what they do. And no one's forcing the humans who work in places like this to work there. In Ewan's experience, the humans do better here than in most of the little shops and bars along the road. They're well-paid and well-cared for. Healthy humans taste better. Seems simple enough to him.

He walks in through the front door, not expecting much, and is surprised to see that it's clean and well-lit inside. Or at least the small lobby is; hell, Ewan was expecting a bar, not a lobby, so that in and of itself is a step up. It's got couches with unstained, untorn upholstery, and the front desk is a small oak desk with a phone and a ledger on it and nothing more.

The clerk's sprawled out on one of the couches reading instead of being at the desk; no wonder, the desk chair's just oak and the couches look far more comfortable. Ewan gives a small smile and the clerk gets to his feet and walks over. The clerk's _cute_. Messy blond hair, sharp features, and -- _hell_ \-- the way his tongue runs over his lips is good, too. He's a few inches taller than Ewan, not too skinny, not too built. He's dressed better than Ewan expects from middle-of-fucking-nowhere Utah, too -- turtleneck sweater, nice black trousers -- but he supposes that's par for the course at this sort of place.

"Hi, are you Ewan?"

"Yes."

"Right, we got a call about you." The clerk winces, rocking back on his heels and scratching at the back of his neck. Ewan doesn't care for the expression at all, cute as the clerk may be. "The thing of it is, it's three in the morning on a Tuesday, and I'm sort of running the place alone."

"Oh." Ewan frowns. "Well -- how long until there's someone here who'll..." He tries to think of a more polite phrase than _serve me_ and comes up with nothing.

The clerk saves him from the awkward pause by cutting in with "Four hours." He winces again. "Sorry."

"Four _hours_?" Ewan groans a little and rubs his hand over his face. "Is there someone you can call?"

"We've been on the empty side lately. Listen, let me take you upstairs and run you a bath. Maybe get you a beer? And I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Turtleneck. Ewan has a soft spot for men like this in turtlenecks. _Go on, bite me. No one's going to see..._ He shakes his head hard; better not to molest the clerk, it'd probably ruin his reputation here and two states over.

The clerk helps Ewan upstairs, staying just far enough away that Ewan's not completely maddened by his scent. It fades in and out, traces of ash and -- he can't tell. Scotch, cinnamon, clean laundry. Ewan groans, adjusts himself at the top of the stairs. _Stop it. You're just hungry. You can wait._

"My name's Jude, by the way," the clerk says as he guides Ewan into the nearest room. He walks through the bedroom, which is ordinary and clean, and then into the bathroom. _Luxury._ It's got a jetted tub and towels on a heating rack nearby. Jude starts running the bathwater, and Ewan sighs gratefully and begins taking off his riding leathers.

As the water heats and fills the tub, Jude props himself up on the edge of it, watching Ewan strip off. Ewan's surprised, but not unpleasantly so; he's not very modest, and he certainly doesn't mind a man as cute as the clerk watching him undress. What he's wondering, though, is whether the clerk's making an offer. _Four hours. God, I hope so._ He clears his throat as he peels out of his t-shirt, and he nods to the bath. "Listen, I don't know if this is done, but if you wanted to... um, if you wanted to join me. That'd be fine."

"I'd just been thinking about asking if I could," Jude says softly. "I don't normally get bitten. Tends to leave me distracted, and then who's going to run the place all day? But like I said earlier, we're pretty empty right now and..." He shrugs. "You're my type."

_You're my type._ Ewan laughs and runs his hand over the two days' worth of stubble on his face. "Your type is the grungy vampire who's been on a motorcycle for two months? You must not get very many opportunities."

Jude laughs. "I don't, really. So why not? If you're interested in having me for a very late dinner, or a very early breakfast..."

"Yes," Ewan says, kicking one leg and then the other out of his pants. "Yes. Definitely yes. Want to share the tub with me or are you afraid I'll get you dirty?"

"A little dirt won't kill me," Jude says, and starts taking off his clothes.

Ewan steps into the tub, hissing at how hot the water feels; he glances up at Jude. "Is this going to be comfortable for you? You could boil a fish in it."

"It felt fine to me," Jude says, eyebrows drawing together. "Should I let in some cold? I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine," Ewan lies, rubbing at his skin. _Ow, God. The things I'll do to get fed._ "Get in."

Finally undressed, Jude steps into the tub and settles down at the opposite end from Ewan. Ewan stifles half a second's disappointment; he was so busy thinking about how the water's going to scald his skin straight off that he wasn't even paying attention as Jude got undressed, and now Jude's in the tub and Ewan can only see the top of his chest, which is covered in thick dark hair and makes Ewan wonder if the blond is natural or not. It doesn't really matter, and neither the blond nor the chest hair is a turnoff, so he beckons Jude a little closer. "Come here."

Jude smiles and stretches out on top of Ewan, and thankfully there's plenty of room in the tub for him to do it. His thighs rub against Ewan's, and Ewan wraps his arms around Jude's waist, cock hard and bobbing in the water. He pulls Jude down some, enough that he can feel Jude's cock rub against his, and oh _yes_, Jude's hard too, and Ewan starts rubbing up against Jude, just enjoying the feel of having another man against him. It's been a while.

Jude puts his hands on Ewan's shoulders, arches his throat a little. _God._ Well, whether he's accustomed to being fed on or not, he certainly knows how to make a nice picture. Ewan reaches around and runs his hand down over Jude's bum, groping. "You feel really good," he groans. "And I'm _starved_."

"I can tell," Jude chuckles. "Should we do it here, then? In the tub? There's some lube on the shelf behind you..."

"Can you reach it?" Ewan asks, sliding his other hand down Jude's stomach and curling his fingers around Jude's cock. _Oh._ Not too thick, but longer than Ewan's, and it feels nice and heavy in his hand. "I kind of like where my hands are right now..."

Moaning a little, Jude nods and then bites his lower lip. He stretches out an arm and reaches for the lube, but he's clumsy from the distraction of having one hand around his cock and another hand groping at his arse, and the lube ends up tumbling down into the water. "Damn, sorry..."

"It's all right," Ewan says, but it does mean he has to take a hand off Jude's arse to grope under his own for the lube. It's just as well, though, because he knows what he wants to do with the lube and he suspects it's not what Jude was expecting. He pours a palmful of the waterproof stuff into his hand, and then reaches under the water -- losing quite a bit of it, but not so much that this is useless -- and strokes Jude's cock with it, a few long, twisting strokes.

"Oh, _oh_ \-- ahh, God, I didn't -- I mean -- you want me to...?" Jude forces his eyes open and looks at Ewan. "Like that?"

"Uh-huh," Ewan answers, getting a little more lube and rubbing it over Jude's cock all over again; this time he can't help it, he wants to taste Jude's skin, and so he licks at the side of Jude's neck, just barely scrapes his fangs over the vein. _He's going to taste so good..._

Jude gives a little shiver and squeezes Ewan's shoulders, and he nods when Ewan draws his fangs away. "Any time," he breathes.

"How about now?" And Ewan lifts his hips, helps Jude get into position. It's awkward and the tub's deep enough Ewan has to lift his hips up a good bit, but then Jude's got a hand around the base of his cock and is working it in, deeper and deeper, a hint of a thrust after another, and Ewan groans, tilts his head back as Jude finds his way inside.

"_Ohhhhh._" Jude lets out a soft breath, and when Ewan finally gets his legs around Jude's waist and pulls him in deeper, Jude scrambles for hand-holds on the tub's edge and arches his neck up again. "Oh, this is--" It's awkward, really, and they both know it, but it doesn't matter; it's good enough, and the promise of a bite coming any minute makes it worth all the awkwardness. Ewan curls himself up so he can sling an arm around Jude's neck, and this time when he scrapes his fangs down the side of Jude's neck, he draws a tiny scratch of blood. Barely a prick. But it's enough to have the taste fill his mouth, and he starts shoving his hips up _hard_, trying to get Jude in deeper, wanting Jude to give it to him as fast and hard as he can.

A few thrusts while Ewan licks at the scratch and Jude's gasping, shoving forward hard and splashing water over the sides of the tub. "I'm -- fuck, I'm close," he pants. "Please, Ewan, I'm close, bite me--"

And Ewan does.

His fangs break skin, and the blood starts flowing, filling his mouth with Jude's taste, filling the air -- at least to Ewan's senses -- with Jude's scent, the whole world washed red as he sucks Jude's blood into his mouth, lets it run over his tongue and swallows it down his throat. Jude gasps, gives another few hard, erratic thrusts, and then he comes, gasping and panting and giving hoarse, uncontrolled shouts. Ewan isn't ready to come yet; he wants more of Jude's blood first, wants to feel Jude giving this to him, needs the feel of Jude's cock jerking through its last pulses. He wraps a hand around his cock, starts stroking off as he slows the rate of his feeding, lets the flow go from torrent to trickle, a last tease over bloodstained lips. His strokes are in time with Jude's pulse. _Yes. Yes. Yes..._

He closes his eyes and pulls away from Jude's throat, hand working hard until his cock jerks and he's coming, rough moans echoing against tile. When he finally gets his eyes open, Jude's grinning down at him, and he leans down and licks across Ewan's lips, tasting his own blood.

"We should get out of the tub," Jude murmurs, "you'll wreck your back this way."

Ewan grunts; he doesn't give a damn about his back right now. He's fed and fucked and sated. He doesn't need anything else.

Jude's right, though; if he doesn't get out of the tub soon, he'll be paying for it afterward. So he lets Jude get him out of the bathtub, watches while Jude dries first himself and then Ewan off and allows Jude to take him to bed. Jude pulls the covers back, fluffs Ewan's pillow, all the things a good bloodgiver ought to do.

He starts to leave, though, which makes Ewan frown and reach out to catch Jude's wrist. "You're not staying?" he asks. He probably sounds petulant and ungrateful; after all, Jude did just fuck him and give him a pint or so of blood.

"I shouldn't," Jude says, running his fingers through Ewan's hair. "But I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Mmm." Ewan slides deeper into the bed. "Just a few hours' sleep and then I'll go," he mumbles.

~*~

Ewan wakes up alone and stretches, groaning as he feels all the muscles in his body tighten and then loosen. He sighs, feeling completely boneless and content. He can still taste Jude's blood on his lips.

He takes a quick shower and shaves before getting dressed again -- his leathers are neatly folded, Jude must have taken care of that before he left -- and he heads downstairs to see if Jude's still there.

He is, sprawled out on a couch the way he was when Ewan first got here. He glances up as Ewan hits the landing, and sits up as Ewan walks over.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he asks.

"I had a good everything," Ewan answers, and grins when Jude blushes. "I don't suppose you like motorcycles?"

Jude shakes his head. "Can't stand the things," he admits. "Always afraid I'm going to fall off and bust my head open..." And then the import of the question seems to strike him all at once, and he stops talking, mouth falling into an O shape. "But I mean... if I... if you..."

"Never mind," Ewan says, shaking his head and heading for the door. "It's not important."

"Well, but wait," Jude says, catching Ewan's arm. "I mean, I was going to say... I could probably get over it. With the right incentive."

Ewan raises both eyebrows. "Would you want to?" he asks quietly. "I mean, you probably have a life here and I--"

"A life," Jude snorts. "As a clerk in the middle of nowhere? What are you offering instead?"

"I, ah..." Ewan shrugs, shakes his head. _This was a dumb idea. Dumb, dumb, fucking dumb._ "I guess it's not much to say you could ride on the back of my bike and I could bite you and fuck you and have you fuck me..."

"It's enough," Jude says softly. "Do you have a spare helmet?"

"No," Ewan says, and he winces. He looks up at Jude, bites at his lower lip. "But you could wear mine until we find a place I can get you one."

"Oh, well, that _is_ an offer, isn't it," Jude says, running a hand over his cheek, seeming to mull it over. And then he grins, broadly, ear-to-ear. "I'll take it," he says. "Just let me lock up here and we can get on our way."

_-end-_


End file.
